Magami Forging
Magami Forging (, Magami Tanren; lit., "Goddess Forging") is an art which was utilized by Taihen Magami as a way of integrating the Secrets of Steel into a weapon; it's commonly stated that weaponry forged from this method are much more powerful than weapons forged through other means. The only users of this art are Taihan himself, his descendants, and his successors Muramasa and Masumune. Overview Members of the Magami clan are exceptional forgers of metal and weapons. Taihen earned the title of The Sacred Blacksmith because he mastered multiple forms of metal working, such as the Tatara method, Honsanmai, ect. The ultimate goal of the Magami clan is to build the perfect weapon to this end they have gathered and developed numerous techniques to perfect their skill. They sought knowledge of anything that could be seen as a weapon. As time went on and technological advancements were made (chemical, biological, melee, arms, ect) they incorporated and adapted them into their technique. Using this knowledge the Magami clan have created a number of devices and techniques to aid them in battle or otherwise. Each new generation is required to advance the technique of the clan even further. Due to this practice their knowledge of metal and the refinement of it makes any weapon created by them a highly desired war tool as even the most advanced science for metal forging prove obsolete compared to the Magami's skill despite this the clan kept their secrets to themselves. Supplies To properly perform this technique the tools used to craft the actual blade is up to the bladesmith's preference however Spirit Water must be used during the shaping and cooling process. Methods Original Method This was a method of forging created by Taihen during his wondering days utilizing a hammer said to have been created by the kami themselves to work the metal. To create a weapon in this fashion the core material components are essential in determining the overall strength, power and nature of the forged weapon. Usually such components are rare, exotic and often requiring forays into highly dangerous areas. Gathering earth and metal from the Aokigahara forest would be an example of one such component. Once the frame has been established a "core" is necessary; the core serves as the primary engine which determines the nature of its power, the heart of a dragon, the physical embodiment of an element, perhaps even a portion of one's own spirit, can all serve this purpose. Objects that have an accumulated history, the season, the direction he is facing, even the time of day down to the hour can greatly influence this process. After which, Taihan utilizes his hammer to mold the metal, shaping these strange components into a single form, usually in an appropriate environment to best serve as the catalyst for its completion. Bureido Burakkusumisu Bureido Burakkusumisu (Advanced Forging Ritual of One-Thousand Weapons) is the method of forging created by Taihen after he discovered the Secrets of Steel. It allows one to integrate the Secrets of Steel into their forging technique to that their spirit or will is integrated into the metal as it is shaped enabling them to craft the blade with any ability that is within their power to grant. Teitetsukon The Teitetsukon (Soul Forge) is the legendary blacksmithing technique developed by Muramasa Sengo. Muramasa developed this technique when his master Taihen Magami decided to find out weather he or Masumune was the most gifted of his student. Legends say that he came across two Shaman synchronizing their abilities together to seal a powerful Oni. Afterwards he began to study the various clerical arts such as Houriki and Onmyōdō and incorporated their techniques into the Secret of Steel allowing him to insert actual souls into his blades. It is said that to test the sharpness of the blade, forgers would stab the sword into the middle of the river and observe whether the blade could cut a leaf that floats with the current. So when the time to test their blades came one of Muramasa’s katana was placed into a river where they let a tree leaf drift. Almost like it was sucked in, it met with the blade and was cut in half and its parts were held on by a mysterious force. Category:Magami Clan